San Andreas State Patrol
The San Andreas State Patrol'''http://www.rockstargames.com/sanandreas/ or just '''Rural Police is a branch of the San Andreas Police Department servicing the rural areas of the San Andreas. Description The San Andreas State Patrol have jurisdiction over the countryside and desert areas of the State of San Andreas, the state patrol officers may be seen walking in populated rural areas or driving in their police cars. Rarely, a state patrol officer may be also seen driving a Predator in rural waters. Vehicles The Ranger is the main vehicle of the SASP. It is a modified Rancher equipped with a new paint job, a light bar and very good off-road handling and speed. This vehicle is primarily used for off road work so it is typical that it operates in the rural areas. They may also use the Predator in rural rivers and coasts. And, during the mission Small Town Bank, the SASP officers use HPV-1000 and Enforcer. Ranger-GTASA-front.jpg|A Ranger in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Predator-GTASA-front.jpg|A Predator in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. RuralPolice-GTASA-Enforcer.png|An Enforcer with a rural police in the mission "Small Town Bank". RuralPolice-GTASA-HPV.png|A rural police with a HPV-1000 in the mission "Small Town Bank". Uniforms SASP officers wear a dark brown shirt, light khaki pants with black stripe, black shoes, a cowboy hat and a golden 5-star badge. Ruralcop-GTASA.jpg|An SASP officer. Equipment Every officer carries a pistol and a nightstick as their main weapons, although they will also use shotguns when the player has a 3-star or more wanted level. Pistol-GTA3.png|Pistol Nightstick-GTAVC.png|Nightstick PumpActionShotgun-GTAVC.png|Pump Shotgun Police stations There are four stations for the SASP. The SASP station in Dillimore is the only one that can be accessed by the player. Barbara Schternvart is stationed at the El Quebrados station. DillmorePoliceStation-GTASA.jpg|Dillimore Police Station AngelPineSheriff'sStation-GTASA.jpg|Angel Pine Sheriff's Station FortCarsonSheriff'sStation-GTASA.jpg|Fort Carson Sheriff's Station ElQuebradosSheriff'sStation-GTASA.jpg|El Quebrados Sheriff's Station Gallery A Rural Police try approaching player.jpg|Rural police officer trying to approach the player. RuralPoliceSFPDPoliceCar.PNG|Rural Police driving a SFPD Police Car. Desert cop.jpg|An unused desert deputy, this model is unused for unknown reasons. Prominent Mission Appearances *Small Town Bank *Dam and Blast Trivia *There are two unused rural police pedestrians in the game files. The first model is a police officer with a tan shirt, green pants, black shoes, a cowboy hat and a golden 5-star badge that was meant to be designed to patrol the desert areas. The second one is a middle aged man wearing a grey shirt, grey pants with black stripe and a shield badge. *The patches worn by the officers is similar to, if not identical to, those worn by members of the SFPD. *The SASP officers may be seen driving police cars from the three main cities when the player approaching any of the cities. *Some of their quotes seem to indicate that they have bigoted undertones as when they are pursuing Carl, they will say things like "My daddy told me about fellas like you!", "I'm not a racist, boy!", "We got different laws out here for you, boy!" and when pursuing on water, "I thought you couldn't swim!". This is backed by their lax use of the term "boy" when addressing Carl. References See Also *San Andreas Police Department *Los Santos Police Department *San Fierro Police Department *Las Venturas Police Department *San Andreas Coast Guard Navigation Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Departments Category:3D Universe